Surreal
by AllSheNeedsIsLove
Summary: Roxas is in math class one day &an annoying redhead comes to his school. Then his friend from his previous town, Demyx joins and the pair are both inseparable and annoying together. Read to find out what happens as Roxas's opinion of Red changes.


**AN: This is my second story ever. And I think it's pretty good so far, if I do say so myself. Um, leave reviews and stuff. Yeah. So without further ado, I bring you my first chapter of this new story. (:**

**Oh yeah. And before I forget…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Obviously ..**

** The story starts off with regular POV. Btw, I'm thinking of doing not just Roxas and Axel's POVs but like other people too. I'm bringing Demyx, Riku, Marluxia, &Sora into this soon enough as well. And maybe even one or two of the girls. Okay, really. Now you can actually go on and read it.**

"Roxas!" Sora screamed. "Wake up. You're crushing me!" Roxas groaned sleepily and refused to budge. His legs were on top of Sora, restraining him from getting up from the bed. Sora tried to lift Roxas's heavy legs but couldn't. "Jesus, what have you been eating?" Sora's bladder was about to explode, so he was becoming more and more desperate. He knew he shouldn't have had those hot wings last night. He wasn't good with spicy things, so eating the hot wings had led to him drinking three cups of water. He mentally scolded himself for not urinating before he went to sleep, because now he was in a real mess. The small brunette took a pillow and whacked his twin in the nose as hard as he could, causing the younger blond twin to twitch. "Roxas! Get off of me now or I'll pee on your face!"

Immediately, Roxas's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his face pale as if he'd seen a ghost. "Now get your legs off of me." Roxas did as he was told, almost robotically. "Thank you," Sora said curtly. "Now I can actually release my bladder, which was going to explode, thanks to you," he retorted before scurrying out of the room, already unzipping his pants in advance.

He had slept like a log, mostly because he went to sleep late. He'd been working on an essay for English that he'd completely forgotten about, making it a long and grueling night. He knew he shouldn't have waited until the last minute, but sometimes he just had other things on his mind. Those things were more important than stupid English essays. Unfortunately, Roxas had been having many of these important things in his life lately and he just couldn't focus on schoolwork. It was merely the fourth month of school and Roxas had already either done poorly or just didn't do about three essays. This one, he had to do, and he had to do well, because the poor grades he had gotten on the other essays were impacting his grade greatly.

To be specific, one of these important things that kept Roxas from his schoolwork was that he was having some friend troubles. Mainly, he hung out with a large group: Sora, Riku, Pence, Olette, Namine, Hayner, and Kairi. They'd all been friends since the fifth grade, and now they were all in their senior year of high school. They'd come a long way together. The friend troubles that Roxas was having involved Hayner. His golden-haired best friend was drifting off into Seifer's group, and Roxas had no idea why. Seifer had always been mean and a bully to the group, so why should Hayner, join him? Added to that, Roxas's group was made up of straightedges. Occasionally, they would have a couple of drinks. But Seifer's group got high or drunk almost every day. It just wasn't the right path for Hayner to go down, and it concerned Roxas that he was going down that path anyways.

Before Roxas and Hayner had met the rest of the group, Seifer, who was older than them, had always been beating them up. It's odd to think that a fourth grader can be so strong, but he always had his lackeys with him to help him out. Seifer, who was always sarcastic and cocky, had laughed at Roxas and Sora's childish games. Roxas had abhorred and utterly detested Seifer with a burning passion, but he had always thought Hayner's hatred for him had been even stronger. He had no idea what brought this on and why Hayner was drifting away or acting like this. His train of thought was broken when he noticed Sora's hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Roxas? Yoo-hoo, we have to get ready for school. You've just been staring into space like that for a good five minutes," Sora said with a smirk on his face. "You get weirder by the day."

Roxas playfully shoved his twin and went over to the bathroom to take a shower. He stepped in after turning on the water to just the right temperature and went on with what he was previously thinking. What the hell was going on in that tiny little brain of Hayner's? How could he be doing this to his friends, knowing they all despised Seifer? He'd have to have a little talk with his camouflage-wearing friend sometimes today, either during or after school. He devised a plan as shampooed his hair.

Today after school, Roxas would lure Hayner to his house with the false pretense that they were hanging out. Then he'd bring up the subject of Hayner's drifting off in the most casual manner that he could. _And I won't let him leave until I get an explanation out of him,_ Roxas evilly thought with a smirk on his face. Now that his plan was concocted, he would have to wait until after school to strike.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roxas's school day went by so slowly that it was actually painful. As he walked into his math class, he sighed. This was the class in which he doodled in his notebook. This class was usually extremely uneventful, being that none of his friends were in it. Little did he know that today would be different.

Roxas didn't look up as the teacher, Mr. Strife, started to speak at the front of the room. "Class, we have a new student. He just transferred here, and his name is Maxwell," the teacher stated dully.

A new student? Roxas looked up from his notebook that he already started to scribble drawings in. The new student's physical appearance was anything but ordinary. He had radiant red hair that stuck up, piercing green eyes, and tear-shaped a tattoo under each eye. As the teacher spoke, the student rolled his eyes and interrupted. "My name's Axel. A-X-E-L; got it memorized?" he retorted with a smirk. A few students snickered at his wise-ass-ness, while some rolled their eyes.

"Whatever," Mr. Strife replied indifferently. "You can go sit in that empty seat besides Roxas." He motioned toward the seat with a nod.

Roxas looked back at his notebook and continued drawing, barely giving notice to Axel as he sat beside him. "Hey," Axel said, attempting to start up conversation.

"Hi?" Roxas said uncertainly, as he raised an eyebrow. Why was this guy trying to talk to him? He didn't want to be bothered, mostly because he was trying to go to sleep. Strife was the only teacher who was so inattentive that he didn't notice when his students slept in class. It's not that he didn't care; he was just dumb. Being that Roxas was sleep-deprived, this was a golden opportunity for him to catch some Z's, and he didn't want some new kid to ruin that for him. It also was for Axel's own good if Roxas didn't talk to him. You see, Roxas wasn't much of a morning person, and he'd probably end up hurting poor Axel's feelings if they did end up talking.

"So your name's Roxas. Wanna be friends? You know, it's hard to transfer to a new school," Axel said with a huge, flawless grin. What the hell? The persistent bastard!

"Just let me go to sleep!" Roxas groaned a bit too loud. All heads in the class turned toward him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Is what I said to my dog last night. Cause it kept bothering me. By licking my toes." Roxas said in an attempt at covering up the fact that he was trying to sleep.

Axel broke the silence. "That was a horrible cover-up." he dully stated. All eyes were still on the two students.

**oOo**

**Axel's POV**

I slowly trudged into the classroom, room 46, that was supposed to be my math class. Frankly, I just plain hate math. I'm gonna try to be on my worst behavior possible. I looked around and walked straight to the teacher's desk. Many of the students around me were talking amongst themselves, but just one caught my eye. A boy with golden locks and pretty blue eyes was looking down onto his notebook, sitting alone, just doodling. How cute.

Then I remembered that I was supposed to talk to the teacher. My schedule said Strife. "Um, Mr. Strife," I said, and he looked up. "I'm the new student."

"Ah, come with me," he said dully, and he walked around his desk to guide me to the front of the room. "Class, we have a new student. He just transferred here, and his name is Maxwell," he stated as I sighed internally. Jesus Christ, people needed to start getting my name right!

The boy with the beautiful blue eyes that I had been watching the whole time looked up at me with curiosity. Now that I had his attention, I guess I'd try being smart with the teacher. I rolled my eyes and interrupted him, saying, "My name's Axel. A-X-E-L; got it memorized?" and I smirked while saying it.

"Whatever. You can go sit in that empty seat besides Roxas." So that was his name. Roxas. I liked it. It had a nice sound to it. And it was one of the rare names with the letter 'x' in it, just as mine was.

So as I sat next to the adorable blond, I decided to make conversation. "Hey," I said coolly (if I do say so myself).

"Hi?" the blonde replied. Hmm, he looked kind of annoyed. I guess I should be as annoying as possible then. Mischievous thoughts started forming in my head, and I suppressed a smirk.

"So your name's Roxas," I observed. "Wanna be friends? You know, it's hard to transfer to a new school." I said with a grin.

The kid surprised me by saying in a pissed off tone, "Just let me go to sleep!" Suddenly everyone was staring at the two of us. Roxas's eyes widened and I held in a giggle. Men don't giggle. "Is what I said to my dog last night. Cause it kept bothering me. By licking my toes." Roxas continued in a sad attempt to save himself.

I thought of a playfully mean retort to reply with. "That was a horrible cover-up," was what I came up with.

**oOo**

**regular POV**

Strife walked over to Roxas's desk and slammed a ruler upon it, earning a whimper from a startled and pissed off Roxas. "Do you think that my class is some kind of naptime? Get out and go to the principal's office!" he screamed, pointing to the door.

Axel suddenly felt guilty deep inside. After all, it had been his fault that Roxas got in trouble. He had to do something to save him. "Uh, Mr. Strife, you can't send Roxas to the principal's office for sleeping in class. He wasn't actually sleeping."

"So we have a Mr. Wiseass here? Fine. Roxas, you're getting a detention after school with me for attempting at sleeping in class, and Maxwell," he said, still not getting Axel's name right. "You're getting one for being loud and disruptive during class!" Strife yelled. "Now everyone, get back to work!"

Roxas didn't even bother to do the work. Strife never even took the time to check that they did it or that the answers were correct, so why should he take his time to do it? Instead of working, he continued drawing and doodling in his notebook while grumbling to himself about a stupid redhead ruining his after-school Get-Hayner-To-Explain-What's-Happening-With-Him Plan, occasionally sending a glance, or more like a glare, in Axel's direction for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang, he met Hayner at his locker, his locker being right next to it. He saw the put-out look on Roxas's face and smiled at little at how ridiculously angry he looked. "What's with you?" he interrogated.

"Uh, nothing. Just some stupid new kid in my math class. Hey, you wanna hang out after school tomorrow at my house, just you and me? It can't be today 'cause said stupid new kid got me a detention." he said. He thought it better to make the plans in advance so he'd know whether Hayner could make it or not the next day.

"I'll have to ask my mom, but she'll probably say yes since I'm free tomorrow after school." Hayner said. He was slightly surprised that it was just the two of them because they usually hung out in a public area like the local yogurt place, Red Mango, with the entire group. What Hayner didn't know was that Roxas wanted him in his house, in his room, so that he couldn't escape or avoid the questions that he had about him and Seifer.

"Hey, shorty." Roxas jumped when he heard someone refer to him. Recognizing the sultry voice, he rolled his eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Hayner," he said as he waved to his friend and turned around to face the redhead who was now walking toward him.

"What do you want?" he asked Axel, who took on an expression of fake offense with a fake gasp thrown in.

He grabbed Roxas's arm as an indication to walk with him. "I just wanted to walk to Strife's room together for detention. And I also wanted to know why you're such a grumpy person. You know, you look cute on the outside, but on the inside, I would swear you had horns."

"I'm sleep-deprived! Excuse me for wanting to snooze a little in the one class whose teacher is oblivious enough to not notice you sleeping!" Roxas said as he threw his arms up into the air. "So I tried, but then you had to ruin it for me."

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to declare to the whole class that you were trying to sleep instead of using your inside voice," Axel said with a smirk. It seemed that his smirk was always plastered onto his face. _Great, another sarcastic person with a sarcastic little smirk on his sarcastic little face to ruin my days._

"Whatever. Oh yeah, and I didn't see you the entire day before math, which was last period. Our school isn't that big so if you were around in the beginning of the day, I would've noticed you. You're kinda hard to miss with that hair," Roxas commented.

"Yeah, well I decided to skip the first part of the day. I only came in math cause as much as I hate it and would like to ruin the class with smart remarks, it's the only subject I'm actually good at."

"You skipped all but last period? Way to make a nice impression on your first day."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"That's interesting coming from you, seeing as you seem to be always oozing with sarcasm."

Axel huffed. "Well at least I'm sometimes happy," he mumbled.

"Are you insinuating that I'm an angst-y person?" Roxas questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's correct," Axel replied.

"Nonono, you see, I am not overflowing with angst. The thing is, math isn't my favorite class because for one thing, the teacher's a bitch. Secondly, none of my friends are in that class. And added to that, there's a new crazy redhead next to me who likes to spell his name out to people and be obnoxious when they're trying to sleep."

"You are so overflowing with angst. You just ranted about how you're not overflowing with angst, and so you just contradicted yourself by actually overflowing with angst while you were ranting about how you are not overflowing with angst," Axel stated curtly.

Roxas noticed how slowly they'd been walking. Subconsciously, he'd been walking slowly so he would be able to have more talking time with Axel. It wasn't all that bad. He would actually consider it amusing. He knew they wouldn't be able to talk during detention at Strife's room, so he'd been earning himself more time by trudging lazily. Axel suddenly seemed to notice as well through the time of silence they were having because he sped up, which Roxas followed. By the time they actually reached Mr. Strife's room, he was yelling at them for taking so long, going on about how they were late for detention and how Axel wasn't leaving a good impression on his first day by being late to school by missing the first seven periods, and following that, being late to detention. He ignored the teacher's words, though, and walked over to a desk. Roxas was about to go to a desk a couple rows behind him, his actual desk in math class, but his wrist was grabbed by the redhead. Axel nodded toward the chair next to him, indicating that he should sit there, so Roxas complied and lowered his body into the chair.

Being deprived of sleep, Roxas immediately nodded off and drifted into dreamland. Negligent Mr. Strife didn't take notice, even when Roxas started to lightly snore. Axel observed his face as he slept. His lips were parted gently and his long eyelashes tickled the tops of his cheeks. He looked exactly like a baby angel, and the green-eyed redhead had to smile a little at that.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Strife whacked a ruler onto Axel's desk, interrupting him from his thoughts of Roxas's angelic look. The loud noise startled and awoke Roxas, who was now rubbing his left eye sleepily. "Eyes to the front of the room! Detention is supposed to be boring and uneventful!" Strife yelled, the veins in his neck popping out.

**oOo**

**Axel's POV**

I'd been walking down the hall when I spotted the little blond from math. "Hey, shorty," I had called out as I kept walking toward him.

"See you tomorrow, Hayner," I had faintly heard the boy saying to his friend, who I gathered to be named Hayner.

"What do you want?" Roxas said to me, and I noticed that his words were not in the most benign way.

I clung onto Roxas's arm so he would start walking with me. "I just wanted to walk to Strife's room together for detention. And I also wanted to know why you're such a grumpy person. You know, you look cute on the outside, but on the inside, I would swear you had horns." I blushed a little at admitting to Roxas that he was cute and hoped Roxas wouldn't notice. People think I'm normally confident and wouldn't blush over something little like that, and they're right. But somehow this was different. Luckily Roxas was looking forward and paying attention to walking instead of looking at my face, so he didn't see the blush.

"I'm sleep-deprived! Excuse me for wanting to snooze a little in the one class whose teacher is oblivious enough to not notice you sleeping!" Roxas said as he threw his arms up into the air. "So I tried, but then you had to ruin it for me."

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to declare to the whole class that you were trying to sleep instead of using your inside voice," I said.

"Whatever. Oh yeah, and I didn't see you the entire day before math, which was last period. Our school isn't that big so if you were around in the beginning of the day, I would've noticed you. You're kinda hard to miss with that hair," Roxas said to me, and I found myself smiling on the inside at his concern for me.

"Yeah, well I decided to skip the first part of the day. I only came in math cause as much as I hate it and would like to ruin the class with smart remarks, it's the only subject I'm actually good at."

"You skipped all but last period? Way to make a nice impression on your first day."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"That's interesting coming from you, seeing as you seem to be always oozing with sarcasm." It's true; I am the King of Sarcasm. I just can't go a day without at least twenty satirical remarks, it seems.

Axel huffed. "Well at least I'm sometimes happy," he mumbled.

"Are you insinuating that I'm an angst-y person?" Roxas questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's correct," I replied curtly in a matter-of-fact way.

"Nonono, you see, I am not overflowing with angst. The thing is, math isn't my favorite class because for one thing, the teacher's a bitch. Secondly, none of my friends are in that class. And added to that, there's a new crazy redhead next to me who likes to spell his name out to people and be obnoxious when they're trying to sleep." I was kind of confused by the time he was done finishing. I took a few seconds to process what he had just said.

"You are so overflowing with angst. You just ranted about how you're not overflowing with angst, and so you just contradicted yourself by actually overflowing with angst while you were ranting about how you are not overflowing with angst," I said, praising myself mentally for coming up with such a good statement with which to counter his.

I noticed that we'd been walking slowly during our little dialogue, and I knew that it was to buy us more time to talk. This kid was cute and fun, a combo I could easily live with. I began to walk a little more quickly because I didn't want to be yelled at endlessly by Strife and Roxas mimicked my actions. I subconsciously knew, though, that Strife yelling at us would be inevitable because we were already late. By the time we had actually reached Mr. Strife's room, he was yelling at us for taking so long.

"You're late for detention! Axel, you're leaving a horrendous impression on your first day by being late to school. How the hell did it come into your mind that you could miss the first seven periods, all but the last, without having it noticed? On top of that, you were disruptive in class and then late to the detention you got for doing so." Strife nagged at us, mostly to me. Geez, when did this guy stop talking?! I ignored him rudely and sat over in a desk. Roxas was about to go to a desk a couple rows behind me, which was his actual seat in math (next to mine), but I quickly grabbed his thin, bony wrist. I motioned toward the chair next to me, indicating that he should sit there; Roxas adhered to my request.

Being deprived of sleep, as I had learned in math class earlier, Roxas immediately drifted off. Stinky Stupid Satirical Strife, my new nickname for him (though lengthy), didn't notice his sleeping, even when Roxas began to snore. You might think me rude, but I studied his face as he slept. His lips were parted gently and his long eyelashes tickled the tops of his cheeks. He looked exactly like a baby angel, and I had to smile a little at that. He was utterly cherubic.

Just then, coming out of thin air like a ninja, Mr. Strife whacked a ruler onto my desk, breaking me away from my chain of though. The banging noise startled and awoke Roxas, who was now rubbing his left eye sleepily. "Eyes to the front of the room! Detention is supposed to be boring and uneventful!" Strife yelled, causing the veins in his neck to pop out with the stress of yelling.

What the hell! How did Strife punish me for staring at Roxas sleep, when he either didn't notice or didn't care that Roxas was snoring in his sleep? That could only be because he liked Roxas better than me, though it was only my first day. I'm glad I could make such a favorable first impression to this man, the man who taught my least favorite class. Roxy was probably smart and well-behaved, rarely getting in trouble from this man who looked for things to punish students with, even though he had the attention span of a chipmunk. Not that I wanted Roxy to get in trouble, though. I actually couldn't care less that this man hated me or liked to yell at me for almost no reason at all. It was bound to happen that this man hated me. There was no teacher in the world who wouldn't succumb to my Axel Charm. Of course, I'm only joking when I used the words 'succumb' and 'charm.' I only show my charm to those who I want to show it to.

Roxy was one of those people. He was just adorable, and I loved his personality already. Even though he seemed like a grump on the outside, he was really fun on the inside. I was amazed that I was able to learn this much about him within less than a day of knowing him.

**oOo**

**Roxas's POV**

I knew I fell asleep during Strife's class, but I didn't care. It's not like he would notice anyway. Well, either he didn't notice or he didn't care. After all, I am one of his best students. This is math I've already learned, and I didn't feel the need to pay attention in class. I'm pretty sure that Strife took notice of my advanced knowledge of math. I don't know why, but math has always come across as easy to me. I knew that Strife would let me sleep even if he did notice. I knew you only got in trouble in his class if you were a student he disliked. And I'm pretty sure he dislikes Axel with a deep, deep, deep, burning, fiery passion.

I started to dream while I was sleeping. The strangest thing was that I knew this was a dream. This is what is called a lucid dream, when the dreamer knows that they are dreaming. I don't know how I learned it; I think I just randomly came across this information one day. I started dreaming of Axel's hair. I imagined how sharp those spikes were. Those spikes that reminded me of fire. My dream shifted focus randomly and without anything to trigger these thoughts, I found myself at my house. It was this morning, when Sora had tried to get me off of him. Except I wasn't seeing this from my point of view, I was seeing it from outside, like I was actually able to see myself in third person, 'I' became 'Roxas.' It was like in those cartoons when a character died and then their 'spirit' ghosted out of their body to look at them knocked out. I honestly thought this to be strange. I didn't know what the hell this dream was.

I awoke abruptly when there was a slamming sound. This sound was familiar. It was the sound of Mr. Strife's ruler coming into contact with the desk. I knew this sound so well because it happened at least twice a day in class.

I saw Axel staring at me, and I got the idea that he had been looking at me like that for a while now.

** ARGGG. REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS. I need your reviews 'cause I'm not sure whether I should continue this. I think if I do continue this (&I'm working on the second chappy right now), chapter two will take a while to come out, seeing as I have no plot whatsoever.. I just felt the need to write away. So this was the result. &for some God awful reason, I was born a horrible writer. So feel free to criticize. I'm currently writing second chapter and if I get enough reviews, I'll put it up. This is like, eleven pages. Word count is 4,754.**


End file.
